Bien à toi
by Bakamura
Summary: La vie n'est pas facile pour Shiro. Surtout quand un certain démon s'amuse à en tirer les ficelles. [Letterverse partie 3]
1. 31 mars 2009

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction de la fic "Forever Yours" de Leezzee &amp; rynoa26 sur Archives of Our Own (The Killer Bunny sur fanfiction). Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

**Beta:** Obviously Enough

**NdA :** C'est notre dernière partie de "Lettersverse", en parallèle avec Sincerely (Cordialement) et Until Next Time (À la prochaine). Cette partie ne sera pas mise à jour aussi souvent que pour les deux autres histoires. C'est plus un recueil d'entre-scènes qu'autre chose. Du coup, il vaut mieux que vous lisiez d'abord le chapitre 29 de Cordialement pour mieux comprendre celui-là. Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Tu es arrivé au parfait moment. Ces enfants ont eu une journée assez rude, que dirais-tu de les envoyer se reposer afin que l'on puisse discuter d'autres choses ?"

C'était peut être le pire cauchemar de Shiro qui devenait réalité. Rin n'aurait jamais dû approcher de près ou de loin d'Académie de la Croix Vraie. Il n'avait jamais été censé connaître l'existence du Kurikara, et encore moins l'ouvrir. Mais il était là, debout dans le bureau de Méphisto, venant d'être accepté comme étudiant à l'Académie.

Et il avait une queue.

"Rin." Shiro parla d'un ton sévère tout en regardant Méphisto. "Va avec Ryûji-kun dans son dortoir. Passe la nuit là-bas. Je viendrai te chercher le lendemain matin. Je dois avoir une longue conversation avec le directeur ici présent à propos de ton avenir."

Pour une fois, Rin ne répliqua pas et Shiro fut heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Il attendit que les deux garçons aient quitté la pièce, sans jamais quitter des yeux le démon devant lui. Il sentit une colère froide commencer à monter en lui. Une partie de celle-ci était dirigée vers Méphisto, parce qu'il savait que le démon beau-parleur n'était pas étranger aux récents événements. Un autre était dirigée contre lui-même, car il n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour gérer la situation.

"Au nom de Dieu, mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?" siffla Shiro, les dents serrées.

Les lèvres de Méphisto se retroussèrent à ces mots. Son regard se concentra sur Shiro maintenant que les deux adolescents étaient partis.

"De quoi veux-tu parler ?" demanda le démon d'un ton anodin. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient d'un amusement mal caché.

"Tu sais de quoi je veux parler," grogna Shiro, mais il le précisa quand même. "Accepter Rin à l'Académie ! Sais-tu à quel point tu le mets en danger ?"

"Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'autres options." Méphisto haussa les épaules, sans se laisser intimider par la colère de Shiro. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges et croisa les jambes. "Avec toutes les précautions que tu as prises, tu croyais trop fermement qu'il ne briserait jamais le sceau de l'épée. Pensais-tu réellement que tu pouvais cacher son existence au Vatican à présent qu'il vient de le faire ?"

"Donc, ta solution est de le mettre sous le nez du Vatican ?" Shiro ne bougea pas d'un pouce, en regardant à quel point le démon semblait être détendu. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi en aurait-il attendu moins de sa part ?

"Naturellement ~ !" Méphisto sourit à son vieil ami. "Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de jouer avec leurs propres cartes et de faire de lui une partie vitale de l'organisation qui le pourchasse ? Rends-le leur utile, et ils n'oseront pas le supprimer - peu importe combien ils le détesteront pour ce qu'il est vraiment."

Du point de vue objectif de son côté paladin, c'était un bon plan. C'était plus qu'un bon plan. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Mais savoir que la vie Rin était en jeu... "C'est trop risqué." Shiro secoua la tête. "Tu mets la vie de mon fils en jeu. Comment peux-tu me garantir qu'ils ne vont pas tout simplement nous dire merde et le tuer quand même ?"

"Garantir ?" Méphisto répéta le mot comme s'il lui était inconnu. Ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement quand il jeta un regard en coin à l'autre homme. "Je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne prévois pas de tenir... Mais il faut plus qu'une simple amitié à m'offrir pour une telle garantie."

Comme d'habitude, il tendait silencieusement au paladin cette offre de longue date, celle d'accorder tous ses souhaits en échange d'un certain prix.

"Qu'il survive aux épreuves à venir est autant un mystère pour moi que pour toi." Le démon haussa légèrement les épaules. "Plus important encore, si tu prévois de faire un autre marché, cela perturbera encore plus la vie de l'enfant. Conformément à notre accord, son sort est entre mes mains maintenant... et les siennes, je suppose. C'est lui-même qui a choisi cette voie, sans aucune contrainte de ma part." Méphisto semblait satisfait de ses propres mot ; il l'était toujours lorsque quelque chose réussissait à le prendre par surprise.

Shiro lui lança un sourire amer. Les démons et leurs marchés. Pourtant, les mots l'avaient piqué au vif. La seule pensée que Rin ne soit plus sous sa garde lui était insupportable. Il ne permettrait pas cela se produise, pacte ou pas.

"Je pense que je vais garder mon âme pour le moment." Il offrit au Directeur un sourire malicieux. "En ce qui concerne la garantie," Shiro s'approcha de Méphisto petit à petit, calculant ses prochains mots. "Je ne suis pas prêt à entrer complètement dans un jeu dangereux. J'espère que tu le comprendras."

Ça avait toujours été un jeu entre eux. Que ce soit un jeu d'échecs, de vivacité d'esprit et d'intellect, ou un jeu de poker, de feintes, de mensonges et de trahisons, ça avait toujours été un jeu. C'était ce que Méphisto aimait et Shiro en était bien conscient. Parfois, il se demandait s'il aimait cela autant que le démon. Mais cette fois, Rin était en plein milieu et tous les jeux précédents ressemblaient à un entraînement. Ça l'était. Shiro détenait cependant des cartes inédites, et il s'assurerait de les jouer avec précautions.

Le démon avait observé Shiro s'approcher de lui avec précaution, mais quand l'homme aux cheveux gris fut à portée de main, il ne tendit pas la sienne. Au lieu de cela, il sourit.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi."

Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et chaude, et il y avait de la satisfaction dans son murmure approbateur. Méphisto fit un mouvement de la main, écartant le problème de la même façon qu'il refuserait un menu.

"Alors, pouvons-nous passer au sujet suivant ?" Ses yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux plus sombres derrière des lunettes. Les pensées du Paladin restèrent cachées face au regard pénétrant du démon.

"Il ne peut pas rester avec les autres enfants." Cela semblait assez évident. L'exorciste croisa les bras. "Même si ça me fait du mal de le dire, je ne sais pas comment les pouvoirs de Rin vont l'influencer à présent. Je sais qu'il fera de son mieux pour les contrôler, mais pour l'instant, c'est une sorte de joker. Je ne veux pas que lui ou quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé."

Shiro s'assit sur la table basse devant Méphisto et croisa son regard, gardant le contact visuel. "Alors, où vas-tu nous mettre ?"

"Hmm..." À la question, Méphisto posa un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres. Son expression devint contemplative. "Où, en effet...?" Il caressa sa barbiche deux fois de suite avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. Il claqua des doigts et une carte de l'Académie apparu dans les airs, ainsi qu'un marqueur violet.

"Ah, j'ai trouvé le lieu idéal ~ !" Après avoir saisi les objets, il griffonna sur la carte, puis tapota son doigt à l'endroit qu'il avait entouré, le montrant à Shiro. "Le dortoir des garçons est utilisable maintenant que nous avons fait des travaux de rénovation. Je suspendrai la démolition de l'endroit aussi longtemps que le garçon étudiera ici. Qu'en penses-tu ~ ?"

Shiro se pencha pour inspecter l'endroit indiqué. "C'est habitable ?" Le Paladin leva un sourcil en direction de son ami. "Le plafond ne va pas s'effondrer sur nous, si ?"

Méphisto lança à Shiro un regard outragé. "Un peu plus de confiance serait apprécié !" Il enroula la carte et poursuivit. "La seule chose dont tu as à te soucier est le ménage. L'eau et l'électricité fonctionneront à nouveau demain. Bien sûr, je déduirai le coût de consommation de ton salaire," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. "Le reste est entre tes mains."

Shiro regarda Méphisto, les lèvres de ce dernier toujours souriantes. Bien sûr, il paierait. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans offrir à Méphisto un petit quelque chose en retour. "Très bien." Il se leva et rajusta ses lunettes "Je déménagerai demain matin."

"Excellent !" Méphisto se leva et saisit la carte, la plaçant entre les mains de Shiro. Si ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur la peau du paladin que ne le dictait la bienséance, son expression ne le trahit pas. "Une dernière chose, encore. Je peux facilement l'inscrire discrètement comme un candidat de dernière minute, mais il est préférable de tout garder officiel. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il puisse passer les examens d'entrée avant de le faire entrer dans une classe du lycée." Le démon sourit. "Il va falloir qu'il s'améliore dans ses études. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui jusqu'à la reprise des cours, d'accord ?"

Shiro saisit la carte. "D'accord." Il hocha la tête. "Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il retourne à l'école, de toute façon." Il se frotta le front et fronça les sourcils. "J'ai des préparatifs à faire."

L'exorciste se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. "Méphisto." Il ne s'était pas retourné pour le regarder. "Si tu mets mes deux fils en danger, je te promets que je ne serai pas aussi complaisant que par le passé. C'est tout à fait différent de nos jeux habituels. Tu comprends ?"

"Protège donc tes petits lionceaux. Tu devrais moins t'inquiéter pour moi, et plus pour toi, Shiro." Il marqua une légère pause. La voix de Méphisto n'avait montré aucun signe de préoccupation, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont il regardait la nuque découverte de Shiro."Tu as l'air terriblement pâle," murmura-t-il.

Shiro sourit et jeta un regard au Directeur par-dessus son épaule. "Inquiet pour moi ?" Son ton était taquin, mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas.

"Ne le suis-je pas toujours ?"

Le démon aux cheveux violets haussa légèrement les épaules. Ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut quand il croisa les yeux du Paladin.

"Tu ne seras utile à personne si tu meurs, Shiro. Fais de ton mieux pour ne pas baisser ta garde."

Le Paladin eut un petit rire et il tourna la poignée de porte. "Eh bien, ne sois pas si pressé. J'ai résisté longtemps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt." Shiro sortit du bureau, déterminé et inébranlable, comme toujours.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, le sourire joyeux de Méphisto devint aussi sombre que les cernes sous ses yeux. Ses yeux verts fixaient l'espace vide où Shiro se tenait debout quelques temps plus tôt. Savoir qu'il reverrait l'homme aux cheveux gris après cette journée là créait un sentiment de triomphe dans sa poitrine.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir, Shiro. Pas cette fois. Pas avant longtemps," murmura-t-il. L'expression pleinement satisfaite ne quitta pas son visage de toute la nuit.

* * *

**Note :** Tout travail mérite salaire. Tout travail mérite salaire. (oui, je l'ai répété deux fois, et alors ?)


	2. 1er avril 2009

"Ah ~ !"

Sur l'écran de Méphisto, les chiffres rouges furent remplacés par d'autres, indiquant le début d'une nouvelle journée. Il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Après tout, il n'était que minuit. Et pourtant, c'était le moment qu'il avait attendu avec le plus d'impatience tout au long de la journée.

À cet instant, Bélial, son fidèle serviteur, entra rapidement dans la pièce. Méphisto le fixait depuis son bureau, dans l'expectative.

"Rien à signaler ?"

"Tout est en ordre, Sire Phélès."

"Excellent ! Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer !"

Bélial s'inclina et sortit de la salle aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Le visage de Méphisto s'éclaira. Shiro était encore en vie.

Il avait enfin réussi.

Bien que, quelques heures plus tôt, il était déjà certain de sa victoire, c'était le dernier clou sur le cercueil- la confirmation finale qui lui garantissait que tout c'était passé comme prévu. Si, auparavant, un tambour retentissait dans sa poitrine, c'était à présent tout un orchestre symphonique qui résonnait bruyamment.

"Je me suis vraiment surpassé," murmura-t-il avec contentement. Il se leva et contempla les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour intérieur de l'Académie. Bien que la plupart de ses occupants étaient déjà endormis, d'autres poursuivaient encore leurs activités quotidiennes. Shiro, supposait Méphisto, était sûrement encore debout, revoyant l'organisation des jours à venir.

"Oui, c'est exactement ainsi que les choses doivent être..."

Le sourire fugace dessiné sur les lèvres de Méphisto se refléta faiblement sur la fenêtre. L'éclat vif de ses yeux verts semblait plus brillant que jamais tandis qu'il contemplait le paysage à travers les vitres.

Puis, il commença à raconter.

"De mon humble avis, les tours et les détours de la vie sont le piment nécessaire qui empêche à la vie humaine de perdre son intérêt. Face à ces situations, les choix des gens sont, pour la plupart, le résultat de facteurs aléatoires - des décisions prises en une fraction de seconde qui peuvent changer leur destin et les poussent dans la bonne - ou la mauvaise - direction."

Il y eut une courte pause après ces mots. La voix de Méphisto était posée, et il parlait d'un ton à la fois éloquent et nonchalant.

"Je préfère ne pas interférer avec ces décisions, insignifiantes pour la plupart. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant d'observer de loin la manière dont les humains se battent entre eux, luttant pour surpasser l'autre tout en cherchant à satisfaire leurs désirs."

La lueur dans ses yeux s'aiguisa tandis qu'un sourire indulgent franchit ses lèvres.

"Mais, bien sûr, il y a des moments où même un démon comme moi cherche à intervenir. Je suis, après tout, un hédoniste et par-dessus tout un rejeton de l'Enfer qui ne détient aucune des valeurs que les humains prétendent posséder."

Le léger gloussement qui s'échappa des lèvres du démon résonna à travers la pièce. Méphisto se détourna de la fenêtre. Ses pas le conduisirent devant la longue table de l'autre côté de la salle. Ses doigts gantés contournèrent avec précaution un grand vase de fleurs et saisirent un paquet de cigarettes vide qui reposait en ce lieu depuis à présent plus d'une décennie. Cette vue le rendait nostalgique. Même si le démon détestait l'odeur de la fumée, c'était, aussi insignifiant soit il, un souvenir du temps où les choses étaient tellement,tellement plus simples.

Méphisto n'était pas un être enclin à s'attarder sur le passé, mais cet homme avait toujours été une exception.

"Le nœud de l'affaire était la mort de mon vieil ami, Fujimoto Shiro," continua-t-il, toujours souriant. "Le fait était que sa mort semblait être un événement que le Destin s'appliquait à accomplir. J'en ai moi-même eu la preuve, il y a quinze années de cela.

"Je tiens cependant à vous certifier que ce n'était pas un fait délibéré. Les rêves, pour un être avec les capacités que je possède, peuvent parfois être une bénédiction, tout comme une malédiction. C'est donc une nuit, il y a quinze ans, quelques mois après que Shiro ait adopté les jumeaux Okumura, que je suis tombé sur un songe prédisant sa mort."

Après avoir reposé le paquet de cigarettes sur la table où il appartenait, Méphisto ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Cette vision fut pour le moins surprenante," avoua-t-il. "Encore maintenant, je me demande si je suis content ou non de l'avoir eue. La pensée de voir Shiro mourir m'était assez désagréable. Penser que Père me l'arracherai de cette manière, penser que Shiro se laisse posséder après toutes ces années à lui résister... Cela m'a surpris," dit-il, sa voix se transformant en un faible murmure, "et j'aime les surprises ~"

Les yeux de Méphisto se rouvrirent lentement. La lueur terne dans ses yeux ne correspondait pas à la gaieté de sa voix. Ses lèvres se contractèrent, et il prit une moue boudeuse.

"Mais ce rêve a gâché ma surprise, et je ne me souciais plus que de l'idée de voir Shiro m'être enlevé - mais ne le prenez pas de la mauvaise manière." Méphisto remua son index, tournant son regard pénétrant vers l'écran. "Je ne nie pas qu'il existe une relation particulière entre cet homme et moi, mais je ne l'ai certainement pas sauvé pour un concept aussi ridicule que "l'amour" ! Pour quoi me prenez-vous, exactement ?"

Il agita sa main devant lui, comme pour repousser l'idée.

"Quelqu'un peut-il deviner pourquoi j'ai interféré ?" demanda-t-il, laissant sa question planer dans les airs.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Méphisto sourit, ses crocs pointus apparaissant furtivement à travers la fente de ses lèvres.

"La bonne réponse est tout simplement : '_Je voulais voir jusqu'où pouvait aller cet homme'_."

Méphisto avait l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Les réactions (ou plutôt l'absence de réactions) de son auditoire n'entamaient nullement ce sentiment.

"Shiro n'est pas quelqu'un d'unique... et pourtant, il a plus d'une fois réussi à me prendre au dépourvu. C'est un être digne de ma compagnie, et quelqu'un avec qui je veux jouer encore un peu plus longtemps," expliqua-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

"Et donc, j'ai continué à rêver. Je voyais à chaque fois un aperçu des avenirs possibles, tous vagues, tous différents. La mort de Shiro n'était pas un événement décisif, mais c'était celui qui arrivait le plus souvent. Au début, j'ai pensé que la meilleure solution était de se débarrasser de ces deux enfants, mais..."

Un claquement de doigts, et le bureau de Méphisto disparu. Le démon aux cheveux violets apparu dans l'enceinte du monastère masculin de la Croix du Sud. Il était invisible aux yeux des autres, se trouvant dans une ligne temporelle différente.

Shiro était immobile devant deux tombes, le visage blême et les bras pendant mollement le long de son corps.

"Cette option a eu des résultats indésirables." Méphisto laissa échapper un long soupir. Il secoua la tête avec déception. "Dans ce futur, suite à la négligence de Shiro, les membres du Vatican furent informés de l'existence de ses fils adoptifs. Okumura Rin perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et craignant la menace potentielle de son frère cadet, ils éliminèrent impitoyablement les deux garçons, alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants."

* * *

_"C'était seulement des **enfants**..." siffla furieusement Shiro, l'amertume gravée dans son visage. "Rin aurait pu... Ils avaient d'autres options ! ... Et Yukio ! J'aurais dû..." L'homme se figea, le souvenir de la mort de ses fils refaisant surface dans son esprit. Ses dents se serrèrent étroitement, mais le prêtre parvint à garder son sang-froid._

_Il avait l'air démoli. Effondré sur le canapé dans le bureau de Méphisto, les yeux de Shiro étaient vides et son teint drainé par la douleur. Cette apparence resterait la même pour le restant de ses jours - et ces jours-ci étaient comptés. Les semaines passaient avant le procès, il perdit son poste, et, finalement, sa volonté se brisa.  
_

* * *

"Le pauvre cœur de Shiro ne pouvait pas tenir le choc. J'aurai pu le maintenir en vie, mais à l'intérieur... il avait perdu tout intérêt. Rien de plus qu'un jouet cassé." Méphisto grimaça à ses propres mots. "Jouer avec lui n'était plus du tout amusant." Il claquement de doigts fit de nouveau changer le décor.

"Ensuite, il y avait cet avenir..."

* * *

_"Ce n'est pas fini !" gronda Shiro d'une voix furieuse. "Je ne laisserai pas ce salaud enlever Rin aussi facilement. Nous le récupérerons !" L'expression de Shiro ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Il était déterminé. Quand il regarda Yukio, le garçon avait l'air plus jeune que jamais, pâle et inquiet, mais l'expression de son fils ne calma en rien les sentiments tumultueux naissant dans sa poitrine._

_Shiro se tourna vers Méphisto et l'attira à lui, serrant étroitement la cravate rose autour du cou du démon._

_"Je peux sûrement faire quelque chose. Aide-moi, Méphisto, ou je jure devant Dieu que les choses ne se termineront pas bien pour toi."  
_

* * *

"C'était une menace délicieusement passionnée. Cette voie avait beaucoup de potentiel. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, notre Père avait réussi à mettre la main sur son précieux fils, laissant Shiro seul avec le jeune Yukio. Cette fois, un feu ardent brûlait dans ses yeux. Shiro était acharné, il devint obsédé -c'était beau à voir... mais il devint aussi trop imprudent. Dans chaque variation de l'avenir qui suit cette voie, Shiro finit par mourir en tentant de sauver Rin."

Méphisto poussa un autre soupir.

"Il était plus difficile et imprévisible que jamais. J'étais très contrarié de l'insistance qu'avait Shiro de toujours prendre la route qui le conduisait à la mort. Cela commençait à devenir ridicule."

En secouant la tête, le démon aux cheveux violets expliqua sa frustration. "Il n'a jamais été du genre à abandonner si facilement, même avant d'avoir adopté ces garçons, et je savais que cette ténacité était encore en lui. Il avait juste besoin d'une bonne occasion... Et donc, j'ai considéré l'idée de lui tendre une main secourable. Je me demandais alors, que ce passerait-il s'il survivait à la possession de Père ?"

Méphisto claqua des doigts, et une fois de plus, le décor changea. Cette fois, Shiro n'était pas dans le bureau de Méphisto. Au lieu de cela, il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Rin et Yukio se tenaient à ses côtés.

* * *

_"Dieu merci..." fit la voix de Rin. Il se détourna du corps inanimé de son père et ne put s'empêcher de décrocher un sourire hésitant vers son frère._

_"Je t'avais dit que ça se passerai bien. C'est impossible que le vieux nous laisse tomber comme ça."_

* * *

"J'ai pensé que j'avais réussi - Shiro allait se réveilleur. Il était dans un état critique, mais sur la voie de la guérison. Seulement..."

* * *

_"C'est ta faute," murmura Yukio, le visage blême, en contemplant leur père. Il détourna le regard, et ses poings se serrèrent._

_"Quoi ?"_

_Les yeux de Yukio fixaient le sol, sa frange les recouvrant. Quand il releva la tête, le reflet du soleil sur ses lunettes cachait sa véritable expression. À présent, ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne tandis qu'il regardait son frère._

_"Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je sais -je sais que le Père essayait de te protéger. Je sais que tu n'étais pas au courant. Tu étais mon frère, et je voulais te protéger contre tous... mais au final, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Je suis désolé, mais je sais que c'est pour le mieux. S'il te plaît, comprends-moi."_

_Rin eut l'air bouleversé par ces mots. Il fixa Yukio sans rien dire, et ce dernier pointa un pistolet sur lui._

_"Yukio ! A-Attends... !"_

_Ses doigts pâles s'enroulèrent autour de la gâchette et tremblèrent légèrement, mais Yukio alla jusqu'au bout. Le bruit fut tellement assourdissant que Shiro se réveilla de son profond sommeil, juste à temps pour voir le corps de Rin tomber au sol._

_"Yukio... qu'est-ce que... tu as fait ... ?"_

_"... Mon travail."  
_

* * *

"Ce n'était pas suffisant," conclut Méphisto d'un ton agacé. D'un autre claquement de doigts, le démon fut de retour dans son bureau. Il contourna la table et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

"C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que le véritable problème ne venait pas du tout de Shiro. C'était ces garçons..."

Méphisto saisit la tasse de thé chaud qui l'attendait. Il en but une petite gorgée avant de la reposer. Près de la soucoupe se trouvaient quelques lettres auxquelles il accorda un bref coup d'œil. Les mots "Bien à toi" étaient soigneusement écrits dans une calligraphie exagérément délicate. Les mêmes mots se trouvaient sur une autre lettre, dans une écriture en pattes de mouche. Méphisto sourit à leur vue.

"Il est devenu clair à mes yeux que ces enfants étaient instables. Shiro avait fait de son mieux, mais les humains ont besoin de beaucoup plus que les aimables paroles d'un père ou d'une nourriture saine, en particulier ces deux là. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux de grandir, pas en étant tellement isolés, tellement craintifs -tellement effrayés.

"Et donc, j'ai réfléchit à la meilleure façon de leur offrir la stabilité émotionnelle dont ils avaient besoin."

* * *

_"Vous voulez que nos élèves correspondent avec des élèves d'une autre ville ? Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Oui, nous en ferons une tradition à partir d'aujourd'hui."_

* * *

"Il était vraiment facile de faire en sorte que ces garçons se retrouvent avec un correspondant pouvant les aider à surmonter ce malencontreux manque de confiance qu'ils avaient en eux - ainsi que leur dépendance à Shiro. Ils ont réagi positivement, et à ma grande joie, tout s'est passé comme prévu - Bien que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que les choses se déroulent si bien !"

Les paupières de Méphisto se refermèrent et il sourit au souvenir de Rin déclarant vouloir devenir un exorciste, du visage choqué de Shiro et de ses yeux accusateurs. Yeux dans lesquels la flamme de la vie continuerait à brûler. Yeux qui continueraient à le défier encore longtemps, plus longtemps qu'ils n'étaient censés le faire-

"Hmm ?" Le fil des pensées de Méphisto se stoppa un instant. "Y aura-t-il un prix à payer ?" Son oreille pointue se redressa à cette question. "Cette question est très pertinente ! En effet, il y a de nombreuses œuvres littéraires mettant en garde l'homme des aléas que peuvent causer un changement dans le passé. Mais gardez à l'esprit que je n'ai rien fait de la sorte. J'ai simplement poussé le présent vers un avenir à mon goût."

Néanmoins, Méphisto hocha la tête, considérant la question qui lui avait été posée.

"Pourtant, nous devons nous le demander... ces avertissements, étaient-ils réels, ou bien fictifs ?"

Le démon haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Même si j'avais la réponse, - et j'ai bien peur de ne pas l'avoir - je vous conseille de ne pas insister. Dans l'état actuel des choses, les événements à venir seront une surprise autant pour moi que pour vous.

"J'espère que vous êtes aussi bien préparés que je le suis, car le chemin devant nous nous entraînera à coup sûr dans une spirale infernale !" s'écria-t-il avec passion, découvrant ses dents pointues.

Il reprit une courte gorgée de thé, prenant de temps de savourer le goût de la victoire, et anticipant les jours à venir.

Quand il reposa la tasse, ses yeux verts brillaient malicieusement.

"Eh bien, ceci dit, je vous demanderai de garder toute autre question pour vous-même. Lisez la suite et profitez-en, voulez-vous ?

_Auf Wiedersehen ~ "_

* * *

**À partir de maintenant, un nouveau chapitre sera posté tous les lundis ~**


	3. Lettres de 1990

**Nda : **Quand Shiro a vu comment Méphisto finissait ses lettres, il s'en est moqué, puis il a fait de même de manière sarcastique. L'habitude est restée. Shiro et Méphisto se connaissent depuis deux ans, maintenant.

**Ndt :** Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier Obviously Enough, ma bêta-lectrice, qui a eu, durant cinq mois, la patience et la gentillesse de m'aider dans cet art difficile qu'est la traduction.

... *sanglots déchirants* MERCIIII T^T

S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de lui adresser un message dans vos reviews ! Après tout, c'est en grande partie grâce à elle si vous pouvez lire cette fanfiction ici-présente :3

* * *

_le 15 janvier 1990_

_Cher Shiro,_

_Les nuits sont encore plus froides sans ta présence. Nous vivons certainement l'un des hivers les plus rudes de ce siècle. Comment vas-tu ? Prends-tu bien soin de ta santé ? Pour ma part, je me porte comme un charme._

_En fait, je dois dire que je suis extrêmement satisfait. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer ! Tu te souviens de Penelope-sensei, n'est-ce pas ? Ce matin, elle a présenté sa démission, suite à l'agrandissement de sa famille (un garçon qu'elle a décidé d'adopter), ainsi que son désir de s'installer dans le pays de son époux. Un événement plutôt joyeux, tu ne penses pas ~ ?_

_De ce fait, il y a une place vacante au poste de professeur de Démonologie. Comme je sais combien tu appréciais ton poste d'enseignant de Pharmacologie Anti-Démons pour les étudiants de première année, j'ai décidé que tu serais son successeur. Je suis sûr que les étudiants seront ravis quand ils le découvriront. Je te prie de commencer tes préparatifs pour tes prochains cours dès que tu rentreras de ta mission._

_J'attends avec impatience ton retour, alors fais de ton mieux pour régler ce problème rapidement et avec le plus grand soin._

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_21 janvier 1990_

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Ouais, cet hiver est vraiment glacial, et toi, tu m'envoies où ? Dans les montagnes. Je suis congelé. L'encre du stylo que je voulais utiliser à probablement gelé, parce qu'il ne marchait pas. Bon sang, je peux même pas me branler en paix ! Déjà, je risque d'attraper des engelures tu-sais-où, et je peux jamais avoir un moment tranquille sans que quelqu'un m'interrompe !_

_Mais bon. Content que tu ailles bien. Avec ton poêle. Ton radiateur. Ta cheminée. Et tes dix mille couvertures. Envoie-moi un foutu radiateur avec ta prochaine lettre si tu veux vraiment être utile._

_Tes "bonnes nouvelles" craignent. Alors comme ça tu me rajoutes encore plus de gosses à m'occuper ? J'ai les premières années ET les deuxièmes années maintenant ?! Bon sang, Méphisto ! Laisse-moi une pause ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé ça à un prof qui connaissait déjà ces foutus gamins ? Je te jure, parfois, je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès juste pour me faire chier._

_Quant à la mission, si du moins tu t'en soucie un peu, elle se passe très bien. On devrait rentrer dans une semaine et demie, donc malheureusement pour toi je ne mourrai pas de froid. Les cercles de protection tiennent malgré les tempêtes de neige, et les choses se déroulent comme prévu._

_J'espère que tu t'étoufferas sur un de tes foutus Pocky._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro  
_

* * *

_le 25 décembre 1990_

_Cher Shiro,_

_Un bref rappel - n'oublies pas de porter une cravate pour les festivités de ce soir. Et trouves quelqu'un pour t'apprendre à bien la nouer, cette fois. Il serait indigne que quelqu'un de ton rang soit vêtu ave mauvais goût lors de l'un des événements les plus importants de l'année._

_Aussi, bien que devoir assister à la une messe me répugne, je dois admettre que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Je sais que tu es un homme bavard, mais le sermon d'hier était vraiment très inspirant - comme un peut s'y attendre de la part d'un homme de foi ! Il a presque réussi à atteindre mon cœur._

_J'espère que je pourrais bientôt avoir une nouvelle démonstration de cette langue si éloquente. Rendez-vous ce soir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Si ça te déplaît tant que ça, viens donc et fais-le toi-même. _

_Ou, tu sais, on pourrait tout simplement s'abstenir de venir ? Je connais une meilleure façon d'utiliser cette cravate, plutôt que de la mettre autour de mon cou. Ou peut-être que tu préfères que je la porte comme ça. Dans ce cas, je serais un peu plus motivé pour apprendre à mieux la mettre._

_Ouais, à ce soir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_

* * *

**Note :** Un "Pocky" est une sorte de mikado japonais.

**Note 2 :** Shiro me fait un peu penser à Rin, dans sa manière de parler... pas vous ?

**Note 3 :** Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans d'autres fanfictions (et aussi sur mon profil), pour le moment, je ne traduis pas encore de lemons. Seulement, il y en a un dans le chapitre suivant... c'est pourquoi, lundi prochain, je ne posterai qu'un extrait de ce chapitre, en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre propose la version intégrale ~


	4. 11 février 1991 (extrait)

**Bonjour ! Comme précisé la semaine dernière, ceci n'est qu'un extrait du chapitre 4.**

* * *

"Méphisto."

Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose presque insonore dans la voix de Shiro. C'était au moins la trentième fois qu'il appelait le démon, et pas une fois ce dernier n'avait réagi.

L'exorciste se redressa et contempla un instant le dos de Méphisto. Le directeur était complètement absorbé par son jeu vidéo depuis maintenant une heure, et rien de ce qu'avait pu faire Shiro n'avait réussi à l'en détacher. Dès son arrivée, Méphisto lui avait dit d'être patient et que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Shiro avait bien essayé de se divertir autrement, mais sa patience était très limitée. C'était son jour de congé, à lui aussi, et il voulait passer la journée avec son ami. Il semblait que Méphisto avait une autre idée en tête.

Shiro savait par expérience qu'essayer d'arracher le jeu des griffes de Méphisto était destiné à l'échec, le démon étant physiquement plus puissant que lui. Mais il faisait également la sourde oreille à toute tentative verbale.

"ME-PHIS-TO !" cria Shiro en détachant chaque syllabe. "Je suis ton putain d'invité et je M'ENNUIE !"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le démon n'eut aucune réaction, mis à part un soubresaut irrité de ses oreilles pointues. Bien sûr, cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Shiro avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Méphisto à un moment crucial, et qu'à présent l'écran bleu virait au noir.

Méphisto fronça les sourcils, fixant toujours la télévision. Lorsque l'option "continuer" surgit, il cliqua immédiatement dessus. Il finit cependant par briser le silence.

"Tu es incroyablement puéril, parfois," grogna le démon. "N'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire, Shiro ?"

"Moi ? Puéril ?!" Shiro se laissa glisser sur le bord du lit, saisissant l'occasion. Il regarda l'arrière de la tête de Méphisto avec l'expression la plus indignée possible.

"Tu m'ignores pour un jeu stupide ! Et non, je n'ai rien à faire, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon jour de congé !" Il attrapa un coussin dans la gigantesque pile derrière lui et le jeta sur le dos de Méphisto. "Fais une pause et occupe-toi un peu de moi !"

L'impact de l'objet fit grommeler Méphisto. Pire encore, la barre de vie du dauphin sur l'écran descendit pour avoir accidentellement touché un ennemi. Le front du démon se crispa. Avant que l'incident ne se répète, Méphisto arrêta rapidement son jeu et claqua des doigts. Un seau d'eau apparut au-dessus de la tête de Shiro, menaçant à tout moment de se renverser sur lui.

"Je suis _occupé_." Méphisto retourna à son jeu. "Si tu veux te divertir, prend un livre ou autre chose. J'ai l'embarras du choix."

Effectivement, la chambre de Méphisto regorgeait de divertissements. Livres, jouets, et bien d'autres choses curieuses acquises un peu partout dans le monde jonchaient la pièce, trahissant un très mauvais sens du rangement et de l'organisation.

Mais aucune de ces choses n'intéressaient Shiro. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au seau flottant dans les airs en se levant du lit. Il regarda les livres pour la troisième fois de la journée et soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers le seau qui l'avait suivi depuis le lit, puis se tourna vers Méphisto.

Lentement, un plan se forma dans son esprit. Tout d'abord, éliminer le danger du seau au-dessus de sa tête. Shiro contourna lentement son ami et s'assit à côté de la console de jeu vidéo, sachant que si Méphisto décidait de renverser le seau sur lui maintenant, la machine se ferait asperger avec lui.

Puis, il saisit les chevilles de Méphisto et le tira vers lui, se retrouvant entre ses jambes. Derrière lui, le dauphin à l'écran poussa un cri étouffé, sa barre de vie ayant de nouveau diminué. Très similairement, Méphisto laissa échapper un grognement quand son corps heurta le sol.

"Tu es impossible," grommela le démon une seconde plus tard en le fusillant du regard. En accord avec son humeur du moment, de la fumée jaillit du seau au-dessus d'eux. L'eau était en train de s'évaporer. Mais en dépit de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, Méphisto ne lâcha pas sa manette.

"Tu pourrais au moins me laisser finir ce niveau, tu sais."

"Tu en as fait assez comme ça."

* * *

**(le chapitre suivant arrive dans quelques minutes)**


	5. Lettres de 1991

**Encore désolée du retard, j'ai été assez occupée cette semaine... pour la peine, je poste ce chapitre un jour en avance !**

* * *

_le 10 mai 1991_

_Cher Shiro,_

_C'est la saison du renouveau de la nature - et le temps est idéal, ici à l'Académie de la Croix Vraie. Pourtant, elle est solitaire et il est difficile pour moi de la vivre sans toi, surtout en ce jour._

_Je te présente mes plus chaleureuses félicitations pour ton anniversaire. Il est dommage que je ne puisse pas te le souhaiter personne, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Je dois dire que j'admire beaucoup ton dévouement envers ton travail. Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais sans aucune doute profité de l'occasion pour prendre congé et profiter comme il se doit de cette journée. J'ai appris beaucoup sur les coutumes humaines au fil des siècles, et je trouve que les fêtes d'anniversaires sont très particulières, en particulier pour vous autres exorcistes. Au lieu de réaliser sombrement que vous vous rapprochez de la date de votre mort, vous vous réjouissez d'avoir pu vivre une année de plus, et de savoir qu'il y en aura encore d'autres au tournant ! Je continue à prier pour que tu restes en bonne santé et j'espère que la Providence sera à tes côtés, même si je ne suis pas sûr que les divinités prennent le temps d'écouter les prières d'un démon tel que moi._

_Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire, Shiro. Passe me voir quand tu auras le temps. J'ai une surprise qui t'attend._

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_le 10/05/91_

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Merci. Je suppose._

_Il faudrait vraiment que tu réévalues le niveau de compétence de tes agents. Et de tout façon, je ne peux pas négliger mon travail vu que je suis sous contrat ET que j'ai les élèves de première et deuxième année à charge. Penser à ma mort imminente ne fait pas partie de mes priorités. Mais merci pour le geste. Je l'accepterai quand même. Tu sais, on devrait te fixer un anniversaire à toi aussi - tu préfères un mois en particulier ? Juste pour marquer le coup. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais. Les gâteaux, les cadeaux et tous ces trucs. Tu adores toutes ces futilités humaines, alors pourquoi pas ?_

_Je viendrai te voir dès que j'aurais fini. J'étais censé aller voir quelques collègues, mais finalement je passerai la nuit chez toi. C'est mon anniversaire, après tout. À ce soir._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro  
_

* * *

_le 28 juillet 1991_

_Cher Shiro,_

_La rumeur de ton malheureux combat face à une petite armée de salamandres rassemblées dans le Sud est parvenue jusqu'à moi. Le fait que tu aies décidé de t'en occuper toi-même sans aucune protection me laisse perplexe, mais je te félicite pour ton travail bien rempli._

_Même si être coincé à l'hôpital couvert de brûlures au deuxième degré ne semble pas être très confortable. Peut être que la prochaine fois tu prendras le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir._

_Je suis assez occupé, il se passera donc quelques jours avant que je ne sois en mesure de te rendre visite. Peut être que je m'éclipserai de nouveau pour un rendez-vous de minuit si j'en ai le temps._

_J'espère que tu aimes les fleurs ~_

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès  
_

* * *

_le 29/07/91_

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Ce n'était rien. Je l'avoue, ce n'était pas mon idée la plus judicieuse, mais une mission accomplie, c'est une mission accomplie. Et puis, j'ai eu droit à quelques jours de repos et une infirmière sexy, je n'ai donc pas de raison de me plaindre. Mais s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je tiens à remercier Dieu, c'est bien la morphine._

_Si tu as le temps de laisser une lettre et des roses sur ma table de chevet, tu as le temps de me réveiller et de me divertir un peu. Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié pour les malades ?_

_Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. Bonne chance avec ça et je suis content de ne pas être dans tes chaussures à talons. Je suis plus qu'heureux d'être ici, groggy et drogué. Bien que je damnerai mon âme pour une cigarette. Avis aux amateurs !_

_Et maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à m'extirper hors du lit pour passer ça sous la porte._

_Bien à toi,_

_Fujimoto Shiro_


	6. 7 octobre 1992

**Comme je l'ai dit dans Cordialement, cette fic est en pause. Cependant, même si je ne posterai plus de chapitres de manière régulière, ils seront tout de même traduits, et je posterai de temps en temps, le plus souvent possible :)**

* * *

Les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Il était rare que Shiro aie besoin d'une stratégie stricte, mais cette fois-ci, l'opération avait été plus délicate. Il avait été découvert que tout une ville était installée au-dessus d'une fosse à démons. Au sous-sol, des centaines de démons étaient endormis, et ils n'auraient jamais été repérés si d'étranges "tremblements de terre" ne s'étaient pas produits. L'Ordre avait examiné le terrain, et la fosse avait été immédiatement découverte. Méphisto avait directement envoyé Shiro sur le terrain, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Ce n'était pas que Shiro n'aimait pas cela. Au contraire, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de mission, et le défi était bienvenu ; mais c'était une opération délicate, et Shiro n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. L'Ordre ne voulait pas provoquer de panique générale, de sorte que les habitants de la ville n'avaient pas été prévenus et évacués. À la place, Shiro et un petit groupe d'exorcistes devaient faire en sorte que les créatures n'aient plus jamais l'occasion de se réveiller en les exterminant directement dans leur tanière.

C'était censé être assez banal. Ils n'auraient même pas eu à aller dedans. Un brouillard créé à partir d'eau bénite et quelques psaumes récités dans un haut parleur et les démons n'auraient plus aucune bouffée d'air frais disponible.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que, alors qu'ils cassaient la couche externe de la fosse, les démons soient déjà réveillés. Ils déferlèrent dans une mer de pourritures et d'immondices en décomposition et rien de ce qu'ils firent n'empêcha le poison de remonter à la surface. Ils réussirent à les bloquer au dernier moment, les Arias mettant en place des barrières en récitant le plus vite possible, mais les démons étaient déjà partis et la tanière était désormais vide. Toute la population avait été contaminée par les miasmes en moins de treize minutes.

Un personne après l'autre tomba grièvement malade à cause du poison répandu dans l'air et ils durent battre en retraite pour tenter de les soigner. Mais Shiro savait que le temps que les Soigneurs n'arrivent sur place, certains auraient déjà succombé. Il plaça son masque à gaz par-dessus son nez et sa bouche, ignorant les citoyens déjà malades qui le fusillaient du regard en passant, toussant trop fort pour qu'il puisse entendre les insultes qu'ils lui lançaient. Il était écœuré de porter ce masque sur son visage alors que ces gens étaient à l'article de la mort, mais le leur donner ne leur serait d'aucune aide, à ce stade. Il devait tout faire pour protéger sa propre santé.

Il se dirigea vers la zone assainie, couverte de bâches et aux lumières trop vives. Les citoyens y entraient petit à petit tandis que les Soigneurs tentaient de trouver un remède au poison. Mais Shiro ne s'arrêta pas pour consulter les patients. Il continua à avancer jusqu'à arriver au bout du tunnel en plastique. Il sortit un trousseau de clés et en glissa une dans la serrure avant de tourner la poignée et d'arriver dans un bureau.

"Méphisto." Shiro retira la clé de la serrure et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda le directeur nonchalamment assis à son bureau, comme si c'était un jour ordinaire. Shiro, lui, avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de cinq ans en quelques minutes. "Tu sais ce qui se passe, non ?" Il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot.

"Hmm, à propos de cette affaire terrible à Hokkaido ?" Le regard de Méphisto était concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il n'avait pas cillé à la soudaine apparition de Shiro, mais un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'exorciste. "Oui, j'en ai entendu parler," confirma-t-il d'un ton léger.

Shiro traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées. Le masque à gaz pendait à son cou alors qu'il posait ses mains sur la surface en bois poli du bureau. "Je vais être direct avec toi, Méphisto. Je ne pense pas que ces gens survivront si nous faisons comme le veut l'Ordre. Les Soigneurs n'arriveront pas à temps." Il se frotta le front. "J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne peux pas le faire avec les ressources dont je dispose et quand les Soigneurs arriveront enfin, ils ne pourront plus pratiquer que des autopsies."

Méphisto laissa réchapper un ronronnement pensif en écoutant Shiro expliquer la situation. Il joignit ses doigts devant lui alors qu'il se penchait sur son bureau, diminuant la distance entre eux. "Il est rare que tu viennes demander mon aide. Je suis honoré," dit-il, l'air absolument ravi. "Mais que veux-tu donc que je fasse, Shiro ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi léger que précédemment, bien qu'un peu plus curieux.

"Arrête le temps dans la ville." La réponse avait été immédiate. "Ou mets les habitants en état de stase. N'importe quoi, le temps que les Soigneurs arrivent. Nous avons besoin de temps que nous n'avons pas et je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup, Méphisto." Shiro le regarda, les yeux presque suppliants.

Le seul changement dans l'expression de Méphisto fut un sourcil levé.

"Tu veux que j'arrête le temps ? Pour un problème aussi mineur ?"

L'expression de Shiro se transforma en irritation choquée. "Problème mineur ? Ce n'est pas un problème mineur. C'est une ville entière dont nous parlons. Il y a des centaines de personnes qui ont besoin d'être soignées !" Il fit un mouvement du bras en direction de la porte par laquelle il était venue, mais l'expression de Méphisto ne changea pas.

"Des centaines de personnes ont besoin d'être soignées pour toutes sortes de maladie partout dans le monde. Et pourtant, le Vatican ne fait que rarement appel à mes services pour ce genre de question. En effet, la mort est une fatalité. Il est trop tard pour sauver cette ville," lui dit Méphisto d'un ton trop factice, absolument dénué de toute gentillesse.

Fini le choc. Il fut remplacé par une irritation croissante, se changeant bientôt en colère. Shiro cogna son poing contre le bureau. "Ces personnes peuvent être sauvées, Méphisto ! Nous avons juste besoin de temps ! Au moins une heure de plus ! Je ne demande pas grand chose, bon sang ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est claquer tes putains de doigts et compter jusqu'à trois et tu pourras sauver toute une ville remplie d'êtres humains ! Il y a des enfants là-bas !" Sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son énervement augmentait.

"C'est un terrible malheur," déclara Méphisto sans même ciller. "Qui aurait pu être évité si tu t'étais préparé avec plus de soin. Néanmoins, cette question ne dépend pas de moi. En tant que directeur de l'Académie de la Croix Vraie, mes responsabilités se trouvent ici."

Shiro regarda Méphisto, bouillonnant de rage. Il serra les dents et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" grogna-t-il. "Tu n'as de toute évidence aucun problème pour utiliser tes pouvoirs bon gré mal gré. Tu m'offres quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires quand j'en ai besoin, j'ai des clés que personne d'autre n'a alors qu'elles ne sont certainement pas faites pour un usage professionnel." Il eut un rire sans joie en sortant le trousseau de clés de son manteau avant de l'abattre devant Méphisto, comme pour une prise à témoin. "Mais maintenant que je te demande de sauver la vie des gens, des gens qui ont vraiment besoin de ton aide, tout ce que tu peux dire est que c'est un terrible malheur ?! C'est quoi, ton problème ?!"

Les cris de Shiro n'atteignirent pas Méphisto. Il resta aussi calme et imperturbable que jamais. Son regard émeraude continuait de le fixer, jusqu'à ce que le démon n'ait enfin un sourire sympathique à l'adresse de l'exorciste.

"Oh, Shiro," murmura-t-il. "Tu sembles un peu confus au sujet de la relation particulière que toi et moi avons formé au fil des ans. Il est vrai que je t'accorde de nombreux privilèges, mais ces privilèges ont toujours un prix. Je mets une bonne quantité de responsabilités sur tes épaules, il est donc naturel pour moi de te donner un coup de main de temps en temps. Notre relation est exclusivement basée sur un échange permanent. Il serai sage pour toi de te le rappeler."

"Un _prix_ ?" répéta Shiro, incrédule. "Et quel est exactement le prix que je te paie, parce que je ne me souviens pas de _t'_avoir donné de l'argent !" Il se redressa soudain avec un sourire un peu maniaque. "Oh, attends, c'est le sexe n'est-ce pas ? Un échange, donc ? Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble, Méphisto ?" Le venin coulait de chacun de ses mots. "Veux-tu me prendre afin que je puisse disposer d'une heure de ton temps pour sauver une ville entière ? Parce que tout a un putain de prix avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?!"

Shiro se retourna et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, leva la jambe et donna un coup de pied dans le vase posa sur la table basse, qui se brisa au sol.

"Oh, regarde !" siffla Shiro d'un ton furieux. "Je parie que ça va me coûter une pipe !"

Méphisto ne jeta pas un regard aux débris du vase, l'air vaguement amusé. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Shiro.

"La raison pour laquelle tu as les clés qui mènent chez moi, dans ma chambre, n'est certainement pas parce que tu fais cours au double des classes que tu devrais normalement faire, et que tu participes à plus de missions qu'il ne te l'est exigé," lui dit-il d'un ton neutre. "Mais toute autre faveur que je t'ai accordé l'a été parce que tu fais du bon travail. Réparer tes dégâts, par ailleurs, a un coût plus élevé."

"Oh, je t'en prie. Ne te conduis pas comme un professionnel, Méphisto, Ça ne te va pas." Shiro grogna et s'éloigna du bureau, reprenant le trousseau de clés et enfilant de nouveau son manteau. "Alors, quel genre de prix ? Tu veux quelques mois de mon salaire ?"

Méphisto inclina la tête. La lumière provenant de la fenêtre de derrière jetait une ombre sur lui, lui donnant un air encore plus diabolique. "Ce sera suffisant pour rembourser le prix du vase," lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Toutefois, si tu souhaites sauver cette ville grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'exigerai quelque chose d'une importance équivalente. Ton argent de suffira pas à payer le prix, et j'ai déjà tes services. Alors, que pourras-tu bien m'offrir ?"

Shiro gronda. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes, Méphisto. Le temps presse. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux."

Méphisto paraissait à la fois amusé et déçu par le ton de l'autre, mais il concéda à la demande de Shiro. "Oh, très bien. En échange du temps que tu m'as demandé, le prix que je te demande n'est rien de plus qu'une chose : ton âme."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Shiro fronça les sourcils, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle. Tu pourrais arrêter de déconner, maintenant ?"

"Je t'assure que je suis parfaitement sérieux." Méphisto avait un air grave. "Tu as la possibilité de sauver des centaines de vies. Tout ce que je te demande en échange et de me donner la tienne. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise affaire, tu ne crois pas ?"

Shiro le regarda et, pendant quelques instants, considéra l'offre.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que, en tant qu'exorciste, il vivrait plus de quarante ans. Il était sûr de finir par se faire tuer par un démon lors d'une mission, alors pourquoi pas ne pas mettre sa vie à profit ? Être un martyr.

Shiro grimaça. Il détestait ce mot.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement, Méphisto ?" Il fronça les sourcils. "Si je dis oui à ta proposition, qu'est-ce que ça me fera, que tu possèdes mon âme ?"

"Oh, pas grand chose," assura Méphisto. "Pas tant que tu seras en vie. Mais ensuite... Eh bien, ce n'est pas à moi de révéler ce qui arrive généralement aux âmes après leur départ d'Assiah, mais les âmes sous contrat sont simplement envoyées dans la Géhenne. Considère cela comme une extension de notre contrat actuel. Un contrat permanent." Il sourit doucement.

Ce sourire le mit totalement hors tension. Shiro observa Méphisto un moment. De toute évidence, tout n'était qu'un jeu pour le démon assis en face de lui. Méphisto était convaincu que Shiro n'était rien de plus qu'un pion sur son échiquier et c'est à ce moment là que sa fierté se réveilla.

"Va te faire foutre." Shiro se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, plaçant le masque à gaz sur son visage. "Je perds mon temps ici. Il y a des gens que je pourrais sauver en ce moment même, mais à la place je reste planté ici pour quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais être changé. Alors va te faire foutre."

Méphisto regarda Shiro insérer une clé dans la serrure de la porte. "Dommage," murmura-t-il. Le sourire sournois resta sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les muscles tendus du dos de Shiro. Il ne dit rien pour continuer la conversation ou pour le convaincre de rester.

À la place, alors que Shiro faisait un pas dans le portail qui conduisait à Hokkaido, le démon murmura quelques mots et claqua des doigts. Le son fut masqué par le bruit du claquement de la porte.

Shiro n'était même pas sorti de la camionnette que, déjà, des gens se précipitaient sur lui. Les patients devenaient de plus en plus malades et ils ne pouvaient rien faire jusqu'à ce que les médecins n'arrivent, à part essayer de repousser le plus possible les effets du poison.

Il fallut trois précieuses minutes à Shiro avant qu'il ne remarque un bruit étrange. Chaque pas qu'il faisait provoquait un bruit de froissement, comme du papier. L'exorciste fronça les sourcils et tapota ses poches avant de glisser la main dans celle de droite. Il en sortit une enveloppe rose impeccablement pliée.

Shiro connaissait très bien ce genre de choses. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et se trouva confronté à l'écriture familière et excentrique de Méphisto.

_Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'accorder plus de temps, mais je peux te fournir le remède nécessaire. Travaille rapidement à présent, Shiro. Tu pourras me remercier pour ça plus tard._

La signature habituelle de Méphisto n'était pas présente sur la lettre, mais il y avait un message supplémentaire à l'arrière, ainsi que la liste des ingrédients.

_PS : La prochaine fois, peut être que tu devrais considérer toutes tes options avant d'abandonner si facilement. Je suis toujours prêt à te donner un coup de main, Shiro, même si j'ai des règles à respecter._

Les yeux de Shiro étaient écarquillés, et il dût relire plusieurs fois le message avant de pouvoir s'en remettre.

"Fujimoto-san ?"

Shiro revint à la réalité en entendant la voix et ne leva même pas les yeux du papier avant de commencer à lancer des ordres.

"Il me faut des radis, des oignons, des racines de valériane, du calamus, des cristaux de sel, du piment japonais, de la vaseline, de la cire d'abeille ou lard, et une très grande quantité d'eau chaude !"

Les personnes dans la salle restèrent silencieux, le regardant d'un air choqué. Shiro leva les yeux de la liste et claqua la langue. "Êtes-vous tous sourds ?! Allez ! Bougez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !"

Les ingrédients furent ridiculement faciles à trouver. Le seul problème était les piments, mais ils ne prirent que quelques minutes à en trouver dans les magasins. Une énorme quantité d'eau fut bouillie et l'on fit une soupe en mélangeant tous les ingrédients. La moitié du breuvage fut versée dans plusieurs récipients, bols, tasses, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et remise aux citoyens. Le reste de la mixture fut mélangé avec la vaseline et le lard pour obtenir une pâte épaisse. Elle était, comme Méphisto le disait dans son message, destinée à être appliquée directement sur les ulcères apparus sur la peau. Les gens furent soignés et reçurent des masques à gaz avant d'être envoyés en sécurité sous les bâches désinfectées.

Il n'y eut pas une seule victime.

Les renforts arrivèrent et les miasmes furent éliminés. Shiro s'appuya contre un mur, des heures plus tard, son masque à gaz autour du cou, tandis que les citoyens respiraient librement l'air pur de leur ville. L'exorciste avait déjà reçu assez de mercis et commençait à être un peu submergé par toute cette gratitude.

Il la trouvait aussi largement imméritée. Shiro sortit son téléphone, appuya sur les touches et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

"Eh bien, Shiro," la voix de Méphisto était plus légère et enjouée que jamais, "une visite et un appel téléphonique ? Ce doit être mon jour de chance !" dit-il d'un ton jovial.

"Tu aurais pu me donner cette fichue liste en premier, salaud." Bien qu'il grognait, il n'y avait que peu, voir pas de colère dans la voix de Shiro.

Il n'y eut aucun pause suivant l'accusation. Méphisto répondit doucement. "J'aurais pu," admit-il. Shiro ferma les yeux, se souvenant du sourire narquois qui lui avait été adressé plus tôt dans la journée. Il pouvait l'entendre à travers la voix de Méphisto. "Mais tu ne l'as pas demandé," poursuivit le directeur, un petit reproche dans la voix. "Tu avais de nombreuses options disponibles, et celle que tu as choisie était celle que je ne pouvais pas t'accorder facilement. Tu es parti avant que nous ne puissions parler de toutes les autres."

"Eh bien, j'étais dans un moment difficile. Je ne pensais pas vraiment droit." L'exorciste se frotta le front. "J'avais l'avenir d'une ville entière sur mes épaules, Méphisto. Tu pourrais arrêter tes jeux d'esprit tordus, pour une fois." Il poussa un profond soupir. "Désolé pour ton vase."

"Désolé pour ton salaire," répondit Méphisto, très amusé et pas agacé le moins du monde.

"Bon sang," Shiro gémit et passa une main sur son visage. "D'accord, d'accord. Je l'ai mérité. De quelle somme parlons-nous ?"

"Eh bien, c'était un vase assez cher... mais je ne voudrais pas que toi ou ton église viviez dans la privation. Attends-toi juste à une petite coupure sur ton salaire de l'année prochaine."

"L'_année_ prochaine ?" répéta Shiro, dubitatif. "Je pourrais encore payer mes factures au moins, non ?"

"Voici le plan," répondit Méphisto, plutôt sèchement cette fois. "La diminution de ton salaire est uniquement destinée à contenir tes... petits loisirs. Même si te connaissant, je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver un moyen de continuer à te détruire les poumons." Il eut un soupir désespéré.

"C'est _ça_ ton objectif ?!" Shiro ricana. "N'inquiète pas ta jolie petite boucle. Les choses se passeront très bien." Comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler du paquet reposant tranquillement dans la poche de son manteau, il sortit une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres. Peut être que la nicotine démangeait le démon à l'autre bout du fil. Peu importe, Shiro l'alluma sans hésitation. Il fit en sorte que la première bouffée puisse être entendue à travers le téléphone.

"Je vais régler les choses ici avant de rentrer. J'ai quelques rapports à remplir avant de dormir ce soir," dit Shiro.

"Très bien." Méphisto semblait un peu maussade. De toute évidence, l'insistance de Shiro à se cramponner à ses cigarettes l'agaçait.

"Et vas-tu m'honorer de ta présence cette nuit ?" demanda alors le démon d'un ton un peu plus enjoué.

"Probablement." Shiro exhala un nuage de fumée. Il jeta un regard vers la rue où le reste des exorciste faisaient un dernier examen de la ville, vérifiant que tout le monde avait été pris en charge. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai des rapports à faire." Il sourit. "Mais je peux toujours faire mes papiers chez toi. Si tu me laisses finir avant de commencer ça."

"Commencer ?" Malgré le ton innocent que Méphisto essayait de prendre, sa joie était facilement audible. "Je ne savais pas que nous avions déjà décidé de ce que nous ferions. Tu as quelque chose à l'esprit ?"

"Evidemment. Tu m'as aidé à sauver une ville entière. Je dois te rembourser maintenant, non ?" Shiro sourit. L'excitation était contagieuse et elle se mélangeait avec le soulagement de centaines de morts inexistants et la nicotine se précipitant dans ses veines.

"En effet, tu le dois." Un petit rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Je t'attend alors. Et Shiro,"

"Hm ?"

"Je ne prévois pas de te laisser partir avant d'avoir été entièrement remboursé. Sois sûr de le garder à l'esprit ~"

Shiro laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

"Pas d'inquiétude, Méphisto. Rendez-vous dans quelques heures."


	7. 26 décembre 1993, minuit

Méphisto n'eut même pas à lever les yeux pour deviner qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Après tout, la porte s'était ouverte sans qu'on n'y toque préalablement, et seul un homme dans tout l'Ordre avait assez de culot pour faire une telle chose.

Et cet homme était ivre.

Shiro trébucha en avançant en direction du canapé de Méphisto, la porte se refermant derrière lui. L'homme se laissa tomber d'une manière fort peu élégante sur le divan et émit un grognement.

"Putain..."

Le nez de Méphisto se fronça légèrement à l'odeur d'alcool qui imprégnait les vêtements de Shiro.

"Il est un peu tard pour me rendre visite. Ne devrais-tu pas être déjà rentré chez toi, Shiro ?"

La question était indubitablement ironique. Méphisto connaissait parfaitement la raison de l'état de Shiro, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Fermla..." articula difficilement Shiro en se redressant en position assise, relativement stable. "Depuis... Depuis quand j'ai un temps limite ?" maugréa-t-il en fouillant sa veste, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Méphisto regarda Shiro tâtonner, son expression masquée par la faible luminosité de la pièce. "Tous les humains, à partir du moment où ils naissent, ont un temps limite. Certains plus tôt que d'autres," répondit-il sans détour malgré son ton bienveillant. "Toi entre tous devrait le savoir, à présent."

"Pas c'que j'voulais dire." Shiro sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait en étant sobre. Cependant, il l'ouvrit et grimaça devant la dernière cigarette de la boîte avant de la saisir et de la porter à sa bouche. Il jeta négligemment la boîte vide sur la table. Ses mains tremblantes prirent le briquet de sa poche et il se débattit avec le déclencheur.

"Voyons, tu vaux mieux que cela."

Un sourire désabusé atteignit les lèvres de Méphisto. Le démon claqua des doigts et le briquet disparut des mains de Shiro dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître dans celles de Méphisto. Le directeur le posa silencieusement sur son bureau.

"Ne penses-tu pas que tu en a eu assez ?"

Shiro rejeta la tête en arrière et mâchonna grossièrement le bout du filtre. "Assez quoi ?" grommela-t-il. "Rends-moi mon briquet."

Méphisto n'obtempéra pas. À la place, il repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Ses bottes émirent un sombre claquement au fil de ses pas tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, claquement qui disparut lorsqu'il atteignit la moquette verte. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant Shiro, le surplombant de toute sa taille

"Tu auras besoin d'être en pleine forme pour la mission de demain." Les doigts gantés saisirent la cigarette entre ses lèvres. "Qu'essaie-tu d'accomplir avec un tel comportement ?"

Shiro agrippa le poignet de Méphisto. "Juste me détendre. C'trop dur à croire ?" Il leva vers lui ses yeux embrumés.

Le grand démon croisa son regard, analysant les orbes vitreuses, les émotions derrière ces lunettes tordues.

"Non," dit-il doucement, "ça ne l'est pas."

Méphisto tendit à nouveau la main. L'un de ses poignets était encore retenu par Shiro, mais son autre main était libre, et l'extérieur de ses doigts alla rencontrer les cheveux, le front de Shiro. Il inclina la tête de l'homme légèrement en arrière, le pouce appuyé contre les rides entre ses sourcils.

"Et ? Tu as l'air d'avoir bu deux fois ton poids. Te sens-tu plus détendu qu'avant ?"

Shiro fixa Méphisto, la nuque penchée mollement en arrière. La cigarette pendait au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il articulait avec difficulté ses prochains mots.

"Vais... être un tueur d'enfants d'main. Pourquoi pas alcoolique aussi, dans c'cas." Shiro renifla. "Laisse-moi fumer, Méphisto."

"Non." Le pouce de Méphisto glissa le long de la tempe de Shiro jusqu'à sa joue. Il lui retira la cigarette sans rencontrer de résistance et la garda dans son poing en abaissant son bras. "Tu en as eu assez," dit calmement le démon. "C'est pour ça que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?"

La tête de Shiro s'inclina sous le contact et la poigne maintenant Méphisto s'affaiblit jusqu'à retomber mollement le long de sa cuisse. Ses paupières se refermèrent à moitié et il eut un léger haussement d'épaules, n'offrant pas de réponse claire.

"Prendrais bien un autre verre" marmonna-t-il presque inaudiblement. "Alors je pars, sauf si tu comptes m'en offrir un." Mais l'exorciste ne fit aucun mouvement pour se relever.

Méphisto ne détacha pas les yeux de Shiro, clairement en train de peser le pour et le contre. "Hmm, il serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser partir dans cette condition," concéda-t-il. Il claqua des doigts avec la main que Shiro avait relâchée. Un petit verre rempli apparu dans les airs.

"Voilà, bois."

Shiro le saisit et regarda à travers.

"C'est de l'eau," accusa-t-il.

"C'est de l'eau," confirma Méphisto.

L'exorciste grimaça. "Si j'avais voulu être sobre, je n'aurais pas bu, Einstein."

"Tu vas bien devoir cuver à un moment donné."

"Pas maintenaaant." Shiro remit le récipient dans la main de Méphisto et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les paupières. "La mission c'est demain."

"Tu pourrais toujours décliner la tâche," fit remarquer Méphisto. Il posa le verre sur la table basse derrière lui. La cigarette rejoignit le rejoignit à côté de la boîte que Shiro avait négligemment jetée auparavant.

"Laisse un autre exorciste s'en occuper. Le Vatican a assez de partisans dévoué à sa cause."

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas." Shiro grogna et tourna sa tête sur le côté. "Je dis non, ils me fichent à la porte." Shiro mit ses mains sur son visage. "J'ai besoin de boire, Méphisto. J'ai besoin de boire pour demain et le jour suivant et sûrement pour le reste de ma foutue vie. Ce sont des putains de gamins. Ils viennent à peine de naître et je vais les éventrer comme de vulgaires Coaltars. Je peux pas faire ça sobre." Il eut un rire jaune. "Je peux pas faire ça ivre !"

"Et pourtant, tu le dois."

Méphisto adoptait un ton badin malgré la gravité du sujet de leur conversation. Ils parlaient de ses pairs, de sa famille, et pourtant, le grand démon semblait complètement imperturbable à l'idée de leur décès. "Ils représenteront un grand danger s'ils restent en vie. Ce sont les enfants de Satan, après tout. On n'a aucune idée de s'ils deviendront comme moi "- et Méphisto sourit discrètement à sa petite boutade - "ou s'ils sèmeront des ravages tels les autres membres de ma fratrie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait te peser autant sur la conscience." Il y eut un court silence. Le sourire de Méphisto devint lentement plus difficile à interpréter. Il s'approcha de Shiro et retira une de ses mains de son visage. L'exorciste semblait perdu et épuisé. Il y avait des ses yeux une lassitude qui était bien au delà de ses années d'existence.

"Mais il est vrai," susurra Méphisto, "que tu as toujours eu un faible pour les démons."

"Un faible ?" Le rictus amusé de Shiro ressemblait à une grimace lorsqu'il releva sa main libre. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du revers de la veste de Méphisto et il l'attira plus près de lui. Le démon obtempéra et se laissa tomber en avant, pressant un genou sur le sofa à rayures et une main contre la charpente en bois. "Je n'suis pas faible. Mais je ne peux pas assassiner deux nourrissons. Il... Il y a d'autres demi-démons ici. Merde, j'ai eu des élèves demi-démons. Ils auraient pu se transformer en monstres si on leur avait laissé l'occasion, mais.. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait..."

Shiro dodelina de la tête. Son front se pressa contre l'épaule du directeur. "Satan ou pas. Ce ne sont que des bébés. De... de ce qu'on sait, ils n'ont même pas encore vu le jour, et... 'suis censé les tuer... Ils sont encore... en partie humains, bordel. Ce n'est juste."

Le poids de la tête de Shiro était familier pour le démon. Laisser courir ses doigts le long des mèches argentées était une idée tentante, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de choses.

"Le Vatican n'a jamais semblé particulièrement préoccupé par la justice. Ils choisissent la facilité."

Toute distance disparue entre Méphisto et Shiro, les mots du démon roulaient avec aisance de la bouche du démon jusqu'à l'oreille de l'exorciste.

"Pour eux, c'est le cas," ajouta-t-il en portant la main de Shiro à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur les phalanges du prêtre, tendre, cruel. "Ce ne seront pas leurs mains qui finiront tachées de sang."

"Que des putains de lâches," grogna Shiro avant de secouer la tête et de prendre une grande inspiration contre la veste de Méphisto. "Qui m'en.. m'envoient faire leur sale boulot..."

La rancoeur dans le ton de l'exorciste était aussi forte que la sincérité derrière celui-c. Méphisto ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un sentiment pas si proche de la délectation, mais sa satisfaction était palpable. Il ne montra aucun signe d'accord ou de désaccord avec les estimations de son vis-à-vis.

"C'est presque trop à porter pour un seul homme..." La voix de Méphisto était basse, flegmatique, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. "Aimerais-tu que je te délivre de ce poids, Shiro ? Tu n'as qu'à m'en faire la demande."

L'exorciste leva les yeux vers le directeur, sa prise se relâchant autour de sa veste mais s'affermissant autour de ses doigts. "Qu.. de quoi... tu me parles ? Comment tu peux... Comment tu pourrais changer ça ?"

"Des options, Shiro. Tu as toujours des options," lui rappela Méphisto d'un ton docte. "Je pourrais, tout du moins, t'accompagner. Je pourrais agir si tes mains hésitent, ou te prêter mon épaule si tes jambes se dérobent après-coup. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?" Le démon croisa le regard de Shiro et s'y accrocha. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, ses iris semblaient briller. "Laisser moi te venir en aide."

Shiro le fixa, perdu dans le regard vert émeraude qui sondait le sien. "Toi ? Aider ?" Il baissa les yeux sur la cravate rose. "Pensais pas que tu ferais ça... tu sais. Gratuitement." Il renifla légèrement. Le son fut étouffé par le petit pouffement de rire que Méphisto émit en réponse.

"Qui dit que mon aide est désintéressée ?" contra mielleusement le démon. Il releva la tête de Shiro et plongea dans ses yeux sombres, rendus vitreux par l'alcool qu'il avait imbibé. "Penses-tu que j'apprécie de te voir dans cet état, Shiro ?"

L'exorciste se laissa faire sans résistance et s'appuya instinctivement contre la peau chaude. Il parla à nouveau, d'une voix plus douce et pâteuse, les mots glissant languidement les uns après les autres. "Alors... C'est ce que tu gagnes... Moi sobre ?"

"Ce n'est pas un mauvais marché, si ?" Méphisto commença lentement à étendre Shiro sur son sofa. "Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si tu gâches tes talents en noyant ta culpabilité dans l'alcool. Alors promets moi ceci, Shiro." Le démon enfourcha familièrement la cuisse de son ami, le maintenant en place. Ses bras vagabondèrent autour de la nuque de Shiro tandis qu'il se penchait de plus en plus près. Dans la pièce silencieuse, les sens aiguisés de Méphisto pouvaient aisément sentir le coeur de Shiro battre plus intensément, sa respiration ralentir. Il pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, puis redescendit pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Peu importe ce qui arrivera demain, tu ne tenteras pas d'en fuir les conséquences."

Les doigts de Shiro s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Méphisto, chiffonnant le haut de son élégant costume.

"Aucun moyen que je m'enfuie maintenant." Sa voix était bourrue et lourde. Ses paupières se fermèrent complètement et sa tête s'inclina en avant, son nez touchant la joue du démon. "Je suis trop... impliqué... Il n'y a... nulle part où aller."

"C'est exact." Les lèvres de Méphisto remontèrent en un sourire devant ce ton abattu.

_Parfait_, pensa-t-il, sentant les pièces de son plan lentement s'assembler.

"Reste ici pour cette nuit. Et quand viendra demain... tu pourras me laisser m'occuper de tout." Le bout du nez de Méphisto frôla celui de Shiro tandis qu'il s'éloignait de son oreille. "D'accord ?" demanda-t-il, attendant la confirmation finale, la dernière signature achevant de clore leur contrat, même si le prêtre avait du mal à se souvenir des termes de celui-ci. Ses lèvres survolèrent celles de Shiro.

"D'accord." Le mot fut murmuré comme un secret dans le bureau silencieux. Il flottait encore dans l'air bien après que ses derniers échos aient disparu de la pièce. Il n'y eut aucune étincelle magique. Il n'y eut ni rire sinistre, ni flash aveuglant. Ce n'étaient que des mots, une promesse orale entre un démon et un exorciste, scellée d'un simple baiser.


	8. Lettres de 1994

_le 06/02/94_

_Cher Méphisto,_

_Tu penseras bien qu'après deux mois, je me suis habitué à ne plus fumer. Enfin bon, j'espère que tu vas mieux que moi. Même si c'est toujours le cas, en fait._

_J'écris ça parce que, franchement, même si j'aimerais te rendre visite, je sais que si je le fais, je finirai probablement encore plus fatigué que maintenant et que j'aurai encore plus besoin de nicotine. Pour une fois, je vais être raisonnable. Au moins un petit moment._

_Ces deux morveux me rendent fou. Ils ne se taisent jamais, et quand ils le font, je suis trop occupé pour pouvoir dormir. Pourquoi j'ai décidé de les garder, déjà ?_

_Je commence à penser que je ne suis pas taillé pour ce genre de choses._

_Bien à toi,_

_Shiro_

_7 Février 1994_

_Cher Shiro,_

_Combien de fois devrais-je te demander de ne pas glisser tes réponses sous la porte comme un macaque incivilisé ? _**D: **_Dans le pire des cas, passe-les à un de mes serviteurs plutôt que de déshonorer ma demeure par ta conduite !_

_Je vois que ton humeur ne s'est pas améliorée depuis la semaine dernière. Bien que j'exulte toujours de joie du fait que tu abandonnes enfin cette répugnante habitude, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de m'éviter moi aussi. Au moins, tu seras en mesure de trouver un peu de repos loin de tes nouvelles obligations parentales._

_En parlant d'obligations, j'ai trouvé un remplaçant convenable qui reprendra ton poste de Démonologie à partir de demain. Voilà qui devrait te soulager la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es libre de venir présenter tes remerciements en personne~_

_Dors bien, mon vieil ami. Et si tu trouves que le temps te fait défaut pour une petite pause, tu sais où me trouver. _

_Bien à toi,_

_Méphisto Phélès_


End file.
